Sam's Secret
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Sam arrives in Knothole on a December day, bloodied up. The Freedom Fighters are curious about Sam's past since they no slim to nothing about her. What's her secret? R&R! 4 in the Kintobor and Brody series.


Chapter 4: Sam's Secret

Ever since Snively moved to Knothole, the Freedom Fighters have been gaining some serious ground against Robotnik. Sam came around as much as she could. The citizens of Knothole were used to her coming around as well as Snively being around.

Some said that Snively changed because of Sam. They were only half right. There was another reason. He was under such a bad influence for so long that it began to rub off. Things were beginning to look up for Mobius.

It was the second day of December, and Snively was getting ready for a walk with Sam. He saw her portal open up outside. He walked out to greet her with a hug, but what he saw made him forget about their plans.

There, all battered up and bloody, was Sam. He picked her up and rushed her to Dr. Quack. Knuckles and Sonic saw him with Sam and followed. When Sonic and Knuckles arrived at Dr. Quack's, Sam was in a room with the door shut and Snively standing by it.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I-I don't know. I was in my hut and saw her arrive. I w-went out and saw h-h-her like

t-this," Snively managed to get out. They could tell that he was a little panic-stricken. Sally walked in and was informed of what had happened.

About two hours later, Dr. Quack walked out of Sam's room shaking his head slightly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Snively asked immediately. "I'm not sure. Her immune system rejects everything I give her," Dr. Quack replied sadly.

"Dr. Quack, is it alright if we see her?" Sally asked.

"I don't see any harm in it. But, you have to be quiet because she is resting," the doctor told them. They filed in and as soon as Snively was in, he was at Sam's side. She looked a little better than when they first saw her.

They assumed Dr. Quack cleaned the blood off. Sam's bangs were in her face, which

Snively pushed away. As soon as he did that, she woke up in a panic-stricken manner. She looked around and saw where she was and relaxed slightly.

"Sam, what happened?" Sally asked her. Sam looked at them and started crying. Snively pulled her to him and held her. They knew whatever happened to her wasn't good. After Sam calmed down, she told them exactly what happened.

"You know how Sally's the princess of Mobius?" she asked. When she saw everyone nod, she continued.

"Well, I'm princess of the universe but I'm also the princess of the moon. My palace was attacked by this-this thing. I tried to stop it with my friends. It went right through our blockade as if we weren't even there! It then saw me and started attacking me. I fought it

off of as long as I could.

"It soon left after I got it down. But before it left, it fired dark energy at me, but I didn't see it. The energy ball hit me in the stomach. I'm not sure what it did, but it hurt. As soon as it left, I came here. I soon passed out from loss of blood. Then I woke up here," she recounted. They just stood there, shocked of the information

they had just received.

"Sam," Snively said, "Dr. Quack said he couldn't help you."

"Oh, that's because I'm the only one who can heal me. There's one thing I forgot to mention," Sam said.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm sort of part angel," she said. They couldn't believe everything she had told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Snively asked.

"I-I just wasn't ready," she answered quietly. She said something under her breath but no one heard it.

Everyone was suddenly blinded by a bright light. When they regained their vision, Sam looked much better.

"Um, guys, can I rest for a little bit? I'm kinda tired," Sam asked.

"Sure, come on you guys," Sally said. They all left except for Snively.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine but my stomach didn't heal all the way. I can feel it," she answered. She uncovered herself and when she saw her shirt, she swayed with dizziness. Snively

helped her regain her composure. He felt the same way too, but didn't let it show.

"Snively, I'm going to rest for awhile. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," she said, pulling the covers over her.

"Okay, I'm going to leave. But not without giving you this," he said.

"You didn't have to ge-" Sam was cut off by a kiss. They held for what seemed like

hours, when it was only ten seconds, and let it drop.

"Sleep well," Snively said.

"I will," Sam answered smiling. She closed her eyes and fell asleep within seconds. Snively walked out and closed the door quietly behind him.

------

Snively was walking back to his hut when he heard something. It sounded like Sam's cell phone ringing. He saw it on the ground and picked it up. He had watched Sam answer it several times. He flipped it open.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Snively? Where's Sam?" someone asked on the other end of the line.

"She's currently in the hospital. Who is this?" he responded.

"This is Erika. Do you know if she has any major injuries?" Erika asked.

"She has a gap in her stomach," he told her.

"Okay, then this changes things. You need to keep her on bed-rest. The best way of doing this is to threaten her with-" Erika was cut off.

"I'm not going to threaten her," Snively said firmly.

"I wasn't finished yet. The only thing that will keep her down without a fight is a sleeping sedative," Erika concluded.

"So, she doesn't like needles?" Snively asked.

"Exactly," Erika said.

"I gotta go. Bye!" She hung up. Snively also hung up and headed back towards the hospital.

------

Mecha-Sonic had never worked so hard in his life. He was jealous of Snively because he had to work while Snively was living life without a care in the world. He didn't know how wrong he was. He continued working.

------

Snively went straight to Sam's room when he got inside of the hospital. He walked in and saw her trying to heal her wound without much success.

"Sam, what are you doing? You're going to overexert yourself," Snively said.

"I just hate being on bed-rest. I'm trying to speed up the process," she replied, trying to act innocent.

"You're not fooling me. Erika called and told me how to get you to rest," he answered, smirking. She didn't say anything, but the look she had on her face indicated she wasn't happy with what she'd heard.

"Do you know how long I'm on bed-rest?" she asked.

"No, but I'm not taking any chances," he told her. They talked late into the evening.

-----

Four days later Sam was allowed out of bed. Her friends brought her some clothes after her second day of bed-rest. She had on a long khaki skirt with a white long sleeved shirt and a red poncho over the shirt. She had heels on and her hair was pulled back with a red flower hairpiece. She was supposed to be careful because her stomach wasn't all the way healed.

She was walking to Snively's hut when Tails stopped her.

"Hey Sam! Why aren't you in bed?" he asked.

"I'm off bed-rest but I'm supposed to be really careful," Sam said.

"Oh, okay. See you later!" he said as he flew off. She smiled and continued on to Snively's. She got there and knocked on the door. He answered and nearly fell back.

"Sam! What are you doing out of bed!?" Snively exclaimed.

"I'm finally allowed out of it as long as I'm careful. What are you doing?" she said, noticing his sudden apprehension.

"Nothing," he lied. He walked out of his hut and shut the door.

"Why don't we take that walk we were going to go on," he suggested.

"Okay," Sam answered and they walked through Knothole into the Great Forest.

------

Inside Snively's hut were Sam's friends.

"That was close!" Morgan exclaimed, after she was sure they were gone.

"I wish I could see the look on her face on Christmas Eve," Alex stated excitedly.

"Until then, we have to keep this ring a secret," Alicia said. They collected their things and left in their own portal.

------

They were almost to Knothole when Mecha-Sonic stopped Snively and Sam.

"You." Mecha-Sonic's word was spoken with so much anger and hate that you

could cut through it with a knife.

"Okay, what did I do?" Sam asked. She never got answer as Mecha-Sonic charged at her. She got out of the way as quickly as she could. Before Mecha-Sonic had another chance to attack, Sam grabbed Snively's hand and they disappeared in a blue aura.

-----

Sam and Snively reappeared in the center of Knothole. Snively had to catch Sam from falling.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern filling his voice.

"Yeah, I just haven't done that for awhile," Sam answered, standing up by herself. "I think I can heal myself now," Sam said randomly. They were now at Snively's hut. He opened the door and they walked inside. She sat down on a chair and started to heal herself. This time however, was a success.

"Snively, come here!" she said happily. He was in the kitchen getting them some drinks. He came rushing to her side.

"What? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm healed! See?" she showed him and what he saw made him happy as well. She was no longer injured. Sam stayed a little longer.

Soon, she stood. "Well, I need to head home," she said.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Snively asked.

"I plan on it," she answered.

"See you then," he said. Sam smiled and walked towards him. She went to kiss him but he met her halfway. They stayed together for a few minutes. They broke off, gasping.

They looked at each other and blushed a deep red.

"Well, see you tomorrow," she said smiling.

"Bye," Snively answered. Sam opened her portal, walked through it, and closed it. Snively couldn't wait until Christmas. That would be the happiest day of their lives, he was sure of it. He noticed that he was hungry and started fixing dinner.

-----

Sam arrived at her apartment and she was so happy that she was healed. She had felt so vulnerable and weak when she was on bed-rest. She wondered what Snively was doing when she got to his hut earlier. She shrugged and went to call her friends and tell them she was home. She had no idea what Snively was doing was going to change her whole life forever.


End file.
